


The Solution

by Urza



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Multi, banter between nsr elites, just fun, more fun and crack, no much shippy content here, so what if Tatiana had a lover, some lore, the dj/neon is strong but secondary, way shippy in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urza/pseuds/Urza
Summary: After a betrayal by one of her members, Tatiana finds herself at a loss of temper and no one knows what to do.
Relationships: Barbara/Tatiana | Kul Fyra (No Straight Roads), DJ Subatomic Supernova/Neon J.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So, first of: This was created as a way to explain the extra guy who appears in Tatiana's mural. He's never mentioned and even in the concept art he seems to be deleted, so it's my headcanon that he was an elite but for reasons betrayed NSR.  
> Tho, I won't go into too much on that, writing banter is way more fun.  
> Also, Yinu's mom is named Katelin because of a comic I saw of her and I liked that she had that name in it, so :) yeah.

**Set a year before the events of NSR.**

  
There was an immense amount of silence in the room.  
Everyone knew what was happening, but nobody decided to comment on it. Not at least she did it.  
Tatiana, the founder of Vinyl City's NSR, was sitting in silence at the end of the meeting table. The elites, from the sides, looking at her waiting for her to show some gesture, some kind of sign of communication, but she remained silent. Looking down as her hands holding each other covered half of her face.

DJ Subatomic Supernova, was the first to speak. “ Well this was expected... ” Not caring for the tension in the room, he just takes his hands to the back of his sphere, making a very comfortable position on his chair, not caring for the uncomfortable silence that surrounded him. “ Please, someone tell me that this was just the most obvious thing ever. ”  
“ I don't know what to say. ” Katelin says ignoring the words of the DJ. “ We trusted him so much, how could he— ”  
“ He did it because we let him do it ! We knew Bernadotte wasn't someone to trust but we acted like idiots and gave him what he wanted ! ” DJ interrupted, the older woman not commenting on his rudeness, decided to just stay silent. “ He knew that with a district he would have more power and he used that to betray us ! ”  
The word ‘betray’ was still affecting the CEO, who snapped her eyes open to look at DJSS, who at the feeling of being stared . . regained his quietness.

“ DJ is right, Tatiana. ” Neon takes his hand up the table to point at the traitor, who from the murals of the office was still staring at them. “ He used his power and gained influence to form a revolt, he had the media at his grasp, we need to take some responsibility- ” A direct punch to the table, by Tatiana, shut his words.  
The word “responsibility” was one that she heard far too much recently, and she was growing tired of it. Tired of being responsible for every single problem in Vinyl City, all because NSR kept on having flaws.  
First, it was the multiples power outages that the city had suffered through the last few weeks, then it was the indie bands wanting to get a hold of districts and destroying property. Now, one of her elites betrayed her and formed a revolt in the middle of the Plaza.  
She knew far too well that it was her responsibility to take care of the problem.. like always.. but, she was tired. She. Was. Tired.

“ Tati ? ” Sayu speaks, trying to get a hold of her attention. Tatiana only clutched her already made fist hand, closed her eyes and in her mind a list of problems was being made. Not only the ones she was getting now because of Bernadotte sudden ‘change of heart’, but also the future ones.  
How was she meant to get a hold of order if every five seconds there was more destruction?  
And because Bernadotte raised up, now more people would follow in his footsteps. More problems, more problems, more problems.  
“ Tatiana ! ” Sayu now shouts.  
“ What ?! What ?! What is it that you want ?! ” Tatiana practically was shouting back, holding to the table with both hands now, rising her entire body upwards to face in fury the eyes of the mermaid. She hoped that the developers inside of her could see the look on her eyes, a look of threat.  
“ Your hair is on fire again. ” Sayu explains as light-hearted as always, pointing directly to the source of the sudden increase of heat.  
Tatiana groans tiredly, not minding for the change of temperature, but more for the need to clarify her hair before any other topic of importance. “ And ?! What's wrong with that ?! ”

The shouting ended with that and with a new silence in the room. Everyone, except for Sayu, was looking down at the table. They worked there for too long to know that when something as serious happened and Tatiana lost control of the situation, then it would be a miracle for her to regain that familiar calmness.  
Tatiana, in this state, would be annoyed by anything and anyone. Everyone knew that. Even she knew that.  
In silence and without wanting to spend the rest of the evening losing her patience with everything, she stood up and faced away from her elites.  
“ I'm going to get some fresh air. “ Stating those words in a calmer manner took both effort and a deep sigh to do. Still, no matter how many times she breathed to calm herself, the fire which now made her hair was still cracking.  
“ You all, think of solutions... I'll be back in a few minutes. ”

And without any further comments, she headed to the office's balcony.  
Everyone sat on the now-familiar silence, there was a certain acknowledgement in the elites. Glances would just confirm that: without Tatiana, no real solution could be thought of.  
She was the leader, the thinker and the best person at solving any problem, but at that moment she was to herself. Probably incrementing the entire temperature of Vinyl City by stepping outside with her hair on fire.  
So the new task wasn't to think of a solution to the Bernadotte problem but to calm Tatiana down so all of them could think of a solution to the Bernadotte problem.

“ I'm going to go and make some tea for her. ” Neon says, making the first step to helping Tatiana.  
“ I'm going to go and talk to her. ” Katelin soon follows.  
“ Wait ! What ? She just told us that she needs time alone and you two want to go and cuddle with her ? Leave her be. ” DJ's statement even if completely sarcastic, threw Neon by a bit of a surprise. The radar on the cyborg changing to a brighter shade of green.  
“ DJ, since . . since when are you caring towards your comrades ? ” The cyborg slightly tilts his head to the side, Neon didn't mind seeing a little bit of DJ's softer side. This question and the obvious ‘cute’ tone, made DJ gain a darker shade of blue to his sphere.  
“ Since always ! What can I say ? I'm the most caring person in the world. ” A reply filled with his ego.  
“ Ah, the sweetest too ~ ” Neon said, making sure to have DJ now coloured with shades of black. DJ was with no words left to respond to his partner.  
The mood was quickly broken by the annoying sound of a wooden chair marking the floor as it went back. Katelin stood up her chair and without any words, made her way to the balcony. Neon noticing that he should stay with his words, followed the mother, standing up the chair and making his way out of the office.  
Sayu and DJ were now alone.

Sayu decided to break her silence with probably the worst topic she could have chosen. “ The love you two share sure is beautiful ! ~ Like stars shi— ”  
“ Quiet ! ” DJSS makes the interruption almost instantly, feeling as if he had been embarrassed quite enough already.

[ . . . ]

From the balcony, a defeated Neon comes back into the office, still with the cup of tea on hand. Katelin sat on her chair, having faced the same defeat as Neon, both adults just start to contemplate on the idea that perhaps, they couldn't make Tatiana feel better after all.  
“ She wasn't in the mood for tea. ” Neon makes clear of his defeat, sitting on his chair. “ She isn't in the mood for ‘ anything ’ ”  
“ Not even help. ” Katelin adds on, succumbing to laying her face on the palm of her hand.

The elites knew that without Tatiana, the Bernadotte problem wouldn't be solved and even if they tried to solve it by themselves, they didn't have the power to do anything against him. It was a lost cause.  
“ Why didn't you force her to take the tea ? You know. . telling her something like ‘ You are weak if you don't drink this ! ’ , could have worked ! ” DJ suggests, both Katelin and Neon raising their gazes to meet his, both of them disgusted by the idea.

“ Not a chance I want to risk on. ” Katelin responds. They were elites, her elites, she was the most powerful out of all of them and to show her disrespect in any kind of regard, would give. . very hurtful results.  
“ To disrespect my general would mean to go against everything I stand for ! ” Neon states proudly, almost standing up his chair.

“ Yes, I know dear. I know. ” DJ tries to calm Neon's enthusiasm with honour and loyalty. . he knew how much he liked for his role as a ‘soldier’ to be tested. “ Ugh. . Alright then ! I'll go ! ” The DJ was done with everyone's cowardice. Everyone, except Sayu, immediately rose their eyebrow.  
“ Go where ? ” Katelin asks.  
“ To talk to Tatiana ! I'll tell her to get her act together and be the leader we need ! ”  
There was a ‘ Huh?! ’ heard in every inch of the table, but just with that, DJ was already going to the balcony. Neon's radar going crazy, if not stopped DJ would break Tatiana's limit of anger. “ DJ ! No ! Don't- ”  
“ I can't hear you ~ Goodbye ! ” and like that he was gone. Entering into the lion's den.  
“ GOD ! I CAN'T WITH HIM ! ” Throwing his hands to the air, Neon couldn't believe the stupidity of his partner, Katelin and Sayu less surprised. Katelin was expecting for DJ to do something as stupid as that, and Sayu didn't show any care for anything that happened in the entire evening.

But like a last sign of hope, both of the doors to the office open in sync. And from the centre of the door frame, the slender figure of the Diva made itself through the office.  
“ Soldier Eve, late as usual. ” Neon makes clear, Eve still with her cold gaze not minding for the other's judgment.  
“ I was doing an extremely important task. You wouldn't understand. ” Proud of her non-stop work routine, and showing it with a little grin, the Diva would make it to the table. Grabbing the chair and pulling it out the table, so she could sit on it, but before she did that. . she noticed a certain lack of people in the meeting. One, which, was one of the most important members of NSR.

“ Where's Tatiana ? ”

Fingers now pointed at the door that made the division between the office and the outside balcony. The Diva immediately squinted. “ She's outside ? ”  
“ With DJ. ” Clarifies Neon.  
A simple ‘ oh ’ leaves the lips of the artist, who with no care finally takes part in sitting with the rest of the members. Her usual lack of investment in the situation shown by how she much preferred to look at her, already perfect, nails. “ What are they doing outside ? ”  
“ DJ is going to get burnt like a chicken nugget by Tatiana ! ”  
The positive energy of Sayu filled the room with dead silence. The eye's of Eve filled now with a worst and even painful confusion.  
“ Pardon- ? ” Before Eve could finish the question Katelin breaks with a laugh. A fake one, but anything to ease the explanation she would need to do.  
“ No, no, what she actually means is that they are having a conversation about NSR current problems. ”

Immediately after she finishes the sentence, a massive amount of heat makes its way through the office, and a few seconds later the sound of DJ screaming is heard.  
Katelin decided to give up and sit down, her face is covered by both her hands, a grunt of frustration is the only thing she responds to the situation with.  
Sayu's positive attitude now turned to innocent pride, at knowing that she was right.

The doors to the balcony open, Subatomic returning with all of his clothes taking out smoke. He tried to walk a few meters but with one last inhale, succumbed to the comfort of the floor.  
The veteran quickly stumbled through the table to help his dearest, the doors in which he came from, soon began closing on their own, the sunset light that came out of the balcony extinguishing. It wasn't until Neon decided to look up at the last second, before the doors closed, that he noticed... Tatiana's entire body was engulfed in flames. The quartz that before took over the entirety of her body was now rocky obsidian, that sparked with the magma in-between parts of her skin.

“ It's a lost cause. . ” a sigh follows as the soldier tries to lift the dj on his arms, this costing him a lot of effort. “ She's beyond angry now. . ”  
“ What did you expect ? For Tatiana to calm down after Subatomic Superstupid talks to her ?! Don't you have any idea of how idiotic he is when talking ?! ” Eve expressed the words with a sarcastic smile, one of the few that she usually showed in the office.  
She was at shock to believe that everyone really expected something good or even nothing bad, to come out from DJ trying to calm down Tatiana. Now having to deal with the consequences that an older idiot caused, Nadia, can only massage the temple of her nose.  
She knew the difficulty of having an angry Tatiana, she would usually burn all that she touched, which would only anger her more, and she would complain about everything and overthink and shout and. .

Eve didn't want to deal with it.  
But knowing that she would be the only one to do it, a more frustrated and annoyed sigh parts from her lips. Eyes shut and in a motion she pulls herself up from the chair, wondering when will be the day when she finally gets to just sit in peace.  
Everyone looked at her walking towards the room's landline phone. Neon J seemed the most confused, his partner just had a serious accident, and all Eve could think about was calling someone? But nobody spoke, and they just continued to stare as Eve dialled the number on the black phone.  
As soon as the call started and it was received, the Diva started talking. “ Hey. I'm sorry for interrupting, are you busy ? ” All of the megastars continued to stare, the receiver's end of the call couldn't be heard much, and the only hints of it were in Eve's lines.

“ Are you alright ? . . . Oh, I'm glad. ” Eve was acting kinder than usual, and obviously this stood out to the audience she had. “ I called you because I need you to speak with Tatiana for a bit . . . Yes, it happened again. ”  
The entire group sitting on the table were as confused as it could get. But at least they understood that Eve's solution to their Tatiana problem lied in a complete stranger.  
“ Eve, who are yo— ” DJ began to ask but was immediately cut off by Katelin's hand on his mouth, the man usually spoke very loudly and a call as important as that one couldn't be interrupted.  
“ Alright, I'll call her, hold a minute. ” Was the last of Eve's response to the phone. Everyone's eyes went wide open at the realisation that Tatiana was going to be called to be inside that room. Everyone trusted Eve but they were hesitant if bringing Tatiana into the room wouldn't cause all of them to melt instantly, DJ was the most terrified of this.

Eve went on to walk to the balcony, opening it and immediately the entire room was again lightened up with red lights of fire. The younger woman made sure to stay at a safe distance from the still burning CEO.  
“ You have a call. ” The Diva said with her most peaceful voice.  
“ I'm not accepting any ! ”  
“ They say it's urgent. ”  
Tatiana held her breath and with her eyes, the upper body still engulfed in flames she began to make her way into the office. As she did, nobody made a note on the high temperatures that the office started to get, or how the thick tension between the boss and her workers could be cut like butter. Nobody said anything. And finally she reached the phone, grabbing it in a speed motion and barking a quick. “ What ? ”

But as soon as she heard the voice on the phone, a glance was given to Eve, who still stood in the balcony, smiling. The stare Eve received was of anger and betrayal, as Tatiana realised that she wasn't called by someone but that someone was called for her.  
Everyone could hear the voice of a woman, a grown woman, in the phone shouting. Tatiana's glare at Eve soon disappeared when the phone call became more important, the woman was making a lot of questions.  
“ No, no, no. I'm sorry, I'm- . . . Wait look. It was just . . . darling, look you don't need to. . . ” Tatiana struggled with the phone, having to walk around in little circles just to think about what to say. Everyone soon started to realised that the fire of the CEO was no more, the temperature cooled down and her expression softened.  
Also everyone just immediately rose a brow when the word “ darling ” came out of their boss' lips.  
“ Yes . . yes I know we talked about this. . . . ” Her own hand started to rub her face from the stress of it all, of not only having to deal with her problems but also this call.  
Then she began to breathe, loudly. Inhaling, exhaling. Everyone staring in just awe as the confusion in the room had risen to new heights. Nobody understood anything of what was happening.  
“ Yes, I feel better . . Yes . . Thank you. ”  
Tatiana's voice was proven of this, much calmer and softer. The hand that previously sat on her face now went to her neck, rubbing it as new questions appeared from the call.  
“ No, we don't have to meet . . . You know my information is confidential, I trust you but your job . . . Alright. Alright. Tomorrow at 10. . . Where we usually go ? . . Yes . . All right, see you then. . . I love you too. ” And with that, the call was cut.

A sigh left the lips of the CEO as she closed her eyes, understanding not only that she had made her relationship status public to her workers, but also that they had seen her go ‘soft’. But before any questions were asked, she turned to look at her megastars, hands to her back, and she made sure to end the meeting with a statement.  
“ We will speak of Bernadotte tomorrow, in the afternoon. Make sure to be on time. ” And with that she made sure to leave the room in a professional but quick pace.  
Everyone was silent again.

“ I'm so happy for her. ” Katelin says immediately followed by a laugh from Sayu, a loud “ HUH ? ” from Neon and DJ decided to remain quiet. Everyone waiting for Eve to add something, an explanation or anything.  
“ EVE, Since when does Tatiana. .SINCE WHEN ?! ” Neon asked not really believing what just happened.  
“ Since a few years ago. ” Eve was still smiling satisfied that from all of the plans, hers worked best. “ Wait, she didn't tell you all ? ”  
A question filled with sarcasm ended in a chuckle of confidence.  
“ Are you even going to tell us who this partner is ? ” DJ asked laying back on the chair and trying to have a few guesses of his own, however his answer was replied quickly by Eve.  
“ No. ”


	2. The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neon takes his boss' secret in his own hands, dragging his boyfriend into his plans as well.

**After the meeting.**

Getting out of a meeting should be the best thing for all of the NSR megastars, it was an opportunity to breathe fresh air and not worry about anything or anyone. Of course, some got out of the meeting better than others, mostly Neon, who after realising that his boss has been hiding a secret for more than a year, left the meeting with a sour taste in his non-existing mouth.

DJ immediately recognised this, as the radar on Neon's screen was full on glitching.

As they walked through the corridors of the tower, both heading to their proper district, the tallest one faced his partner.

“ Are you alright, Neon ?” Being addressed by anyone took the cyborg out of his thinking state and made him look at the DJ. Neon didn't like to worry anyone with anything, he thought of it as being annoying, . . however he didn't mind to explain just a little of what was going in his mind.

“ Yes, I am . . It’s just. . I'm still surprised by that reveal. ” Both of them acknowledged what the cyborg was talking about. 

“ It's just a dumb partner Neon, you should not stress about that. ” DJ tried to explain with a calmness that he hoped would affect the mood of the obviously distressed cyborg, but he shook his head in denial. 

“ No, it's not just ‘a partner’ it's information, DJ! Information that we should know as her colleagues. ” Their stroll continued but it was obvious that the conversation had taken up more importance than the walk.

“ I did not know you were _that_ much into gossip, Neon. ” DJ replied in what was an obvious tease.

“ It's NOT gossip you knucklehead! It's just . . . ” He deeply sighs. “ . . I don't want the details. I just want to know what Eve knows already. ” The cyborg explained, clearly frustrated. However, this did nothing to quell the doubt that his partners was beginning to bear.

“ Why would you want that? ”

“ Eve gets to know everything about Tatiana when all of us give her the same loyalty that the diva does!”

As if a spark in a lightbulb, the DJ finally started to put the dots together, everything made more sense, and now confident in his next statement, he squinted towards his partner.

“ You're _jealous._ ” 

The playful voice that comes from the older man really breaks Neon in terms of keeping a straight face, Neon began to stutter in thought for an answer, but there was no need for any because the silence was broken by DJ's laughs.

“ N-No ! I'm not ! I'm- UGH ! ”

DJ continued to laugh as Neon took his frustration on stronger and faster steps, DJ began to make jokes at his expense.

“ Comrade Neon is jealous of not getting the A pluses from his general ~ Wooo~ ”

In laughs he continues to tease and mess with his partner.

“ Look ! I have an idea, why don't we go and spy on her ! Perhaps then you'll learn who her lover is and you'll get your pride back ! ” DJ busted into laughter at his own ridiculous and obviously stupid the idea was, but as he started to slow down on his walk by the deeper breaths his laughs made him take, Neon was stepping forward more decisively. A hand just below his monitor, motioned a thinking gesture. . He really was considering that convoluted idea.

A check on one of the various clocks that hung from the wall appointed him to the time, remembering that Tatiana had a meeting with her ‘darling’ at 10, a brighter shade of green filled his screen. Excitement filling the veteran. 

“ We need to go now then ! ” Grabbing the DJ by the arms of his hoodie he pulled him forward as to both of them start a faster pace in their walking. DJ surprised at the sudden change in mood by the veteran and by his new mysterious plan.

“ Go ? Go where ? ”

“ To Tatiana of course ! We'll start operation, 567004#2 ! ”

“ What ? ”

“ We will infiltrate her surroundings and examine her behaviour from a place we can't be seen ! ”

DJ finally understood, that the veteran very literally considered and liked the joke of an idea he said. However, there was nothing for the taller man to do or say as his partner started pulling him into his, very, very stupid plan.

[ ... ]

Wearing a more casual outfit, the CEO makes her way through the parks of the Natura district. Continuously her hands would wander to her hair, it wasn't that it needed fixing, it was just a ‘thing’ she did, she would touch her hair, her face anything to just avoid feeling the nervousness that she had at that moment.

Luckily for the tallest woman in Vinyl City, nobody was out on the Natura district that day, it was a Sunday and that day was the most silent in Vinyl City. That was also why sometimes they would need to use the back up power to power the city on Sundays, nobody would perform, nobody would go on the streets to play, on Sundays the city of music fell into silence. 

For that reason, Sundays were Tatiana's favourite day of the week.

For one day, she wouldn't need to worry, she could breathe and enjoy the silent breeze of the wind, she had never had the chance to enjoy silence and peace when in Goolings, and now that the old age came to her, now that Kul Fyra was gone and she was at the best moments of her life, she smiled more at the joy of silence.

“The Bernadotte problem” was still ringing at the back of her mind, but knowing that any mention of it would worry her date, she would maintain those thoughts at the very hidden. Through the paths and trees she continued walking, moving her hands to fix the turtleneck she wore.

From a building afar two men were staring at their boss. DJ crossing his arms while Neon laughed and rubbed his hands together like some sort of villain.

“ This is it ! We are going to see know her secret and now we all equal in the office ! ”

DJ was still doubting if what he was hearing was from his boyfriend or some kind of outdated stereotype of a Russian spy. He makes sure to zip his coat, Natura was usually way colder in that time of the morning.

“ Are you sure we are even going to see her ? ”

“ Obviously ! They are in Natura which is a public space, there is no way that they could escape my gaze !”

A clear “ uuuh ” leaves the taller man as the feeling of doubt begins to fill him. Tatiana wasn't making any attempts to stop and sit on a bench or any kind of place in their eye-sight.

“ Isn't she walking towards a building ? ”

“ Maybe but . . uh OH ! It's a coffee shop, we can still see her from a window or maybe if she sits outside ? ”

However the more they stared the more dim that idea came out to be a reality. Suddenly they couldn't see her anymore, no matter how much zoom Neon used on his screen.

“ I'm pretty sure they are at the back of the building. Oh well, I guess that's it . . ” Letting go of his arms, the DJ speaks with a sigh leaving him at the end, his voice sounding more positive as his mind travelled to going back to his district and having a very calming and sweet evening with nothing but DoDo Pops, the TV, Neon—

“ HA- HA ! I have thermal vision ! I can still see her ! ”

Another but louder sigh escapes the DJ.

“ Neon, you are wasting your time. ”

“ The female looks . . like Tatiana but . . Smaller, her temperature is normal and she's well built— ! Soldier, build a profile ! I'm not saying this to only myself ! ”

Waving his hand around to call the attention of his boyfriend, the cyborg takes out a small notepad out of his pockets and hands it to the DJ without looking at him and still maintaining his concentration at the date happening in front of him.

Supernova is immediately thrown off.

“ I am not your soldier, I deserve way better than to be a dumb pawn. ”

“ General then? ”

“ . . Alright, General. ” DJ takes the notepad and starts writting on it.

[ . . . ]

Minutes turn into hours, hours, hour and hours. . there was no clear conclusion to all their wait, both men began to think that probably they had been looking at the wrong person for the entire day, and Tatiana would have already left. DJ wasn't very patience with this waiting and Neon was starting to regret his decision, however the hope to see Tatiana finally get out of that place with the identity of the other person being revealed made Neon more hopeful on the wait.

And finally.

“ WAIT DJ ! ” An exalted shout escapes the veteran, who pulls his partner by his sleeve. “ Their distance is closing in and their heat is increasing ! They are kissing ! ”

Clearly Neon was more excited than DJ was about seeing their boss kiss another person.

“ Huh . . I don't see why- ”

“ When people kiss it means they are saying goodbye ! They'll be out and we will catch them in the act ! ”

“ oh . . I mean still- ”

Tatiana finally is shown outside of the building and finally the cyborg turns off his heat vision and hides better in-between the walls of the building they used as hiding place. Neon was almost making noises of victory as he saw Tatiana look back in the shop and speak in-between laughs and smiles. She got out and Neon waited, waited to see another person getting out . . but nothing.

Minutes passed.

“ Huh . . Neon ? ”

DJ tried to call putting his hand up. 

“ She will get out ! ”

“ Neon . . . I know this coffee shop, and it has a back exit, she could have used that. ”

No words left the veteran as he for once left hope slowly fade from him and slowly he reached for the back of his screen, realising that after all this, he had wasted both their times. A sigh of surrender, Supernova seeing upset and how out of character he was, reached to the other's shoulder.

“ Neon look, this secret . . maybe it's best if we just stop trying to force it out. ”

“ But- but she— ”

“ She does trust us, calm down . . ” A very calming voice comes out of him, supporting the cyborg just as he needed. “ If only Eve knows this then perhaps is not something Tatiana wants to share just yet publicly . . you have to give her time. ” Picking the cyborg's gaze up with his hand, the DJ hears again as his partner sighs louder than before.

“ Yes, you are right. I'll just stop obsessing over this . . This is not something everyone knows either way . . I'll give her time. ” The words slowly leave him, he never liked to just . . give up on anything, but maybe in this situation it didn't have to be a mission. With his screen up again, he started to walk out of the building, DJ following. “ I'm worried I left 1010 alone for too long . . I hope they didn't burnt anything- or themselves. ” As the worry increases his radar begins to move faster, but DJ notices this and not leaving Neon with much of a choice, takes his hand in the walk, hoping that it would divert his attention, at least a little bit.

As they walked back to their district, DJ notices someone not that far, a friend.

“ Zam ! Hello ! ”

The radio reporter, at the call of his name, turns to see the couple walking together, a friendly smile immediately appearing on him. “ Supernova ! Long no see. ” Walking towards them, Zam salutes both with his wide open hand. “ What are you two guys doing here ? I thought NSR Elites didn't like to go out on Sundays, there isn't too much to do ! ”

“ Ah- we were . . ” DJ tried to begin to explain, but knowing that what they did was kind of creepy if not very immature he refrains himself. “ Just walking. ”

“ It is a beautiful day to just walk isn't it ? ” His eyes begin to wonder all around them at the peacefulness of the day, still smiling to both megastars. Though the silence they both gave soon made the entire conversation more awkward, they were trying to save up any explanation and just move on. “ Alright- I'll be goin' ! I have some work that Tatiana wants me to do. ”

“ Wait, you work for Tatiana now ? ” DJ asks extremely curious as to what a radio reporter may bring to NSR or his boss.

“ Well, yes. It's kind of a truce to be honest, I get information out of her, she gives me a deadline to air it. Fifty, fifty ! Though she is very strict . . her girlfriend is way nicer with the work, even helping me, even though she's- ”

He's immediately interrupted by a metallic hand that takes over his mouth.

“ Did you say girlfriend ? ! You know who Tatiana's partner is ?! ”

Zam genuinely confused at the question just nods looking to the sides as he did, Neon removes his hand from the other's face and Zam still trying to process what happened just manages to ask. “ You don't know? ”

Neon regained all his thoughts of the events, all of his doubts now cleared as the conclusion reached him. If Zam knew, then Tatiana either told him or showed him, and if he knows, then he and DJ are really not trusted.

“ That's it ! I'm going to talk to her ! ”

And with that Neon walks out as fast as he can, with anger in each step he took his thoughts filled about what he was going to say to his boss. 

“ Neon ! Wait you- ugh ! ” DJ follows him as he can both of them leaving Zam. . just standing there.

He was about to say something but preferred not to, knowing that they wouldn't even hear it from that distance.

As Nova chased in a speedy walk after his very annoyed partner, he noticed something . . the sun was very much set and the afternoon was setting in: they were late for the meeting.

[ . . . ]

Later in the day, a meeting was scheduled for the Bernadotte situation. The elites appeared on their own time each taking their respected seats.

The last one to arrive was Tatiana, who without saying much of a word, made her way through the office to the end of the table.

Immediately after she took a sit, the conversation began, obviously, it was noted the lack of presence from two of their most important members. But, this was rather ignored in order to just carry on with the meeting.

Then half an hour into the meeting, the doors open wide to reveal the cyborg and DJ, while Nova takes his time to take his chair and sit, Neon is rather fed up with the events of the morning and proceeds to sit rather harshly. Making a fuss out of it while he did.

This even if catching the attention of the elites in the table did not make Tatiana stop in her talk.

“ . .It has come known that Bernadotte is promoting the riots via various TV broadcasts, we need to find a way to stop it. Anyone, any ideas? ”

Everyone except Neon, started to have a think about it, the focus in their eyes remarked this, while the screen of Neon just read with frustration and anger.

“ What if we create our own broadcast in a different competitive station that goes against his? ” Eve points out, having no real idea of how to even do that in the first place, but still thinking of ‘competition' as a great distraction to the masses.

“ That will make us look hostile. ” Highlights Katelin. “ Also if we give them competition we would just entertain them with a show ! ”

“ But Eve's right, if we don't show resistance we will lose our audience. ” Says DJ, now finally catching up with what the discussion was about, not that it was that hard as the tension mad clear the frustration Bernadotte caused in all of them.

The discussion carried on, point after point, it seemed like rather than a meeting to discuss, it had become a meeting to debate. Until Sayu gave an idea.

“ What if we hack into it ? ”

The idea had come out of nowhere, as nobody even mentioned the idea to / actually / interferer with the broadcast signal.

This immediately caught the attention of the CEO, who glancing up, smiled.

“ That's a great idea, Sayu. It's silent and effective, nobody even has to know who has done it. ” Tatiana was already in the mind-set of her next moves and how the entire plan was going to go like.

“ It will still cause problems though. ” Stated Katelin with doubt in the idea.

“ Everything will cause problems, no matter what we do. ” Tatiana finds that hard to even say, as she more than anyone else would have preferred a plan with spotless results. “ But this is our best option in shutting that down without causing a commotion. ” She looks to the cyborg. “ Neon, I need you to take part in this— ”

She was immediately interrupted by the cyborg.

“ No. I won't. ”

“ Excuse me ? " As she asked that question she began to think about what the other's attitude came from. Then the CEO realised, he had been silent for most of the meeting. Had he been annoyed all this time ? A frustrated sigh left her, as she began to think that perhaps this came from some stupid problem the veteran had with her plan. “ Look if you want, you could afterwards— ”

“ No, I'm not going to help a boss who doesn't even trust me. I have seen this before, first you keep secrets and then you betray us ! ”

The dramatic of it all, plus the cyborg putting both of his hands on the table, made everyone stare in surprise and confusion. Mostly Tatiana, who still didn't understand what he was even talking about.

Supernova, who understands what was going on, can just slowly slap his orb in shame. His boyfriend tended to be dramatic, but when he did it while working: that was a pain to bear.

“ Neon, what are you talking about ? " The more time it happened that Neon made a drama out of non sense the more infuriated the CEO became.

“ I am talking about you trusting Eve more than you do us ! ”

Now with that context it didn't take long until everyone understood what the cyborg was talking about, everyone except Sayu who still had a very confused face. Tatiana's face grew red in anger. The events of yesterday hadn't left her until then, the embarrassment of it all, plus the cyborg's clinginess to know her personal secrets just made her hair sparkle in what would soon become a fire if not calmed.

“ Neon, are you really interrupting this meeting and refusing to help because you don't know my personal life ? ” Tatiana asks, almost not believing that this was truly happening, her time was being interrupted like this.

“ I am interrupting this meeting and refusing to help because you don't trust us ! How can I trust you if you don't— ”

Tatiana snapped.

“ Neon I am going to ask you once again. Are you REALLY interrupting this meeting and refusing to help because of MY personal life ? ! ” Rather than to be annoyed by the other's obsession with her life, she was annoyed at his audacity to interrupt everything and waste their time.

Neon couldn't say anything back, as the CEO made her voice very clear, and any further word would push her increasing bad temper to a breaking point. He still tried.

“ Tatiana. ”

“ Get out. ”

“ H-huh ? ” That order was unexpected, it was said way calmer than what Tatiana's face was actually suggesting. 

“ We are running against the clock here, and I don't have any time to waste with your _stupid_ drama. Get out, clean your head and then ! You can come back. ”

She was way more polite than what she needed to be, after all she had still some respect on the cyborg, even when he was making her lose her patience.

Neon just couldn't, he knew that if he carried on trying to empathize with Tatiana it would be impossible to get her soft spot now that she was completely out of temper. He did as he was commanded, stood up the chair and left the meeting. 

The meeting went on, even if there was more awkwardness in the room, DJ really couldn't continue in there while his partner was left out, so before the meeting ended, he hurried to excuse himself and left the room.

One by one, everyone left when the meeting was over, Tatiana had finished it before planned as she felt that the entire mood and thought process was ruined. So alone again, she stood in her office.

[ . . . ]

The next day would come around, and while Tatiana was getting used to just being in her office all by herself. . the door suddenly opened.

She had a few people to see and talk about the riots, reparations and the media. Early in the afternoon, she knew it was the media who had come to knock in her door, representing it was Barbara, the journalist. Looking as smart as she always did.

“ Sorry for coming late. ” The journalist says with her always positive aura just radiating from her. It always found a way to charm and weaken the always cold face of the leader. 

“ No worries, please take a sit. ” Tatiana says adjusting her chair to get closer to her office desk. 

The journalist and her had their fair story of interviews but this was the first time in a while they had done work together in her office.

“ With manners as always Tatiana. ~ ”Barbara chuckles, Tatiana just responds with a quick smile, but again she regains her colder face of seriousness. This told Barbara of the CEO's not wanting to mess around or waste time.

The journalist sighed, regained her professionalism too.

The chat started, it was heavy with worries from both of them. The riots and their consequences on the order of NSR and of the Vinyl Record's control in the media. The rioters and Bernadotte had found a way to spread their misinformation in a completely new tabloid they created, which didn't make any of their two jobs easier.

However as the clocked passed and problems and ideas were exchanged, the journalist started to notice, Tatiana's eyelids seemed heavier.

Barbara had to always analyse the people she talked about, as their appearance and attitude would make a fine note in the papers. So to read Tatiana's tiredness was very easy.

The bags under her eyes, the few crazy strands on her hair that Tatiana's desire for perfection would never let lose, her slower voice, her constant need to look around and or tap her fingers against the table to stay awake.

Barbara, frowned as the conclusion seemed clear and stopped talking.

“ And. . . — ” Tatiana was going to continue talking, but Barbara's expression threw her off. It changed from serious stress, to frustrated anger, her eyes frowned, and her lips smacked together. “ Barbara ? ”

“ You have not been sleeping. ” Barbara states, using her pen between her fingers to point at the CEO's own eyes.

“ That has nothing to do with. . ” Tatiana was growing now tired of her topic of discussion being interrupted and changed, but this was not Neon J, this was Barbara, her girlfriend and a person who in her Goolings era could beat three grown men to the ground. Tatiana could do it too, but . . somehow Barbara was more intimidating.

So for once, Tatiana stopped talking.

“ Tatiana. . . What did I tell you yesterday ? " A eyebrow is lifted as she crossed her arms.

“ That I need to rest. ” Tatiana said with exhaustion.

Barbara exhaled deeply, looking up to Tatiana.

“ Is that so hard ? ” Barbara says almost in her own pain of seeing someone she cared about like this. “ To just breathe and rest ? ”

Tatiana looked to the side, and before she could say anything, the sound of ‘click’ takes over any speech. Barbara clicked her pen off and stood up from her chair.

“ You are coming to my house, now. ”

The words came sharp and with no question to it, Barbara looked straight into Tatiana's eyes, who stood up also from her chair.

“ Barbara, I know how you feel, but this is simply stupid. You have to understand my position. ”

“ You don't understand how I feel. ” Now Barbara would get closer to the CEO as she spoke. 

“ I take care of myself, I let your only worry be your work and your life, I never let you worry about my wellbeing meanwhile, YOU, only worry me about you all the time because you are so arrogant to not even take a break ONCE. ” She said pointing directly to her and then herself and vice versa. Until her finger was directly touching the other's chest and their distance was as close as it could get.

“ And because you seem like you won't take care of yourself, _I will._ ” Barbara had her final say in the matter, her voice reaching the highest of annoyance it could get. Tatiana not wanting to test if that was correct or not just stayed quiet, undefeated in her eyes, she just couldn't give up on trying and trying, no matter how exhausted she could get. . and Barbara hated that.

The hand of the journalist soon goes to reach for the other's face, grasping it's warmth. Barbara was angry at the other's ignorance to her self-care, but she wasn't ignorant to the reason why . . And that was why she couldn't get completely mad at the other not following her advice.

“ Please. . I understand how you feel. ” The gentle hand would softly caress the skin of her. “ But you are not responsible for everything that goes wrong Tatiana, Vinyl City needs you with energy, not . . like this.”

She said pointing directly to the mess that Tatiana has made of herself. The soft touches and words got to the iron lady, who just could melt and let herself be taken care of.

“ Just once . . ” She replies finally bending to the other's will. . but Tatiana always had to get something out of it. “ But after the interview and after I get something done. ”

Barbara rolled her eyes, she knew how serious Tatiana was and that probably trying to convince her to just completely ditch her work would be more complicated, if not impossible. So now taking her hand to the other's side of the CEO's face she forces her to look directly in the eyes.

“ And after that you go to my home, do you understand ? ” Barbara was dead serious, and Tatiana nodded.

“ Yes . . ”

A smile finally broke the tension in both of their faces, as they let the warmth of the moment sink in and still with the closeness and the touches, they let themselves enjoy one kiss, before getting back to work.

[ . . . ]

Neon was pacing quickly to Tatiana's office, this time it was with not anger or frustration, but his steps were more doubtful.

He had thought nonstop of the event of yesterday afternoon, and sadly DJ was forced to endure the thoughts of his partner.

Neon had the entire night to reflect on the events and now with a changed mind, he knocked repeatedly Tatiana's office door.

“ I shouldn't have done what I did. ” Neon reflects again. “ It was stupid and . . oh I was so disrespectful ! How can I be loyal if all I show is disrespect ! ” He was having panics about his memories as a NSR member and a soldier, mixing the importance of the two.

“ Neon, you only had a bad day yesterday, don't worry, is not that big of a deal. ” DJ said not trying to comfort him, but make him be in reason. “ Look, I bet Tatiana had completely forgotten about what happened yesterday ! ”

And as they said that, the CEO herself opened the door, without yet letting the cyborg and DJ in.

“ What do you guys want ? ” She says not yet caring that the cyborg who so much disrespected her yesterday and his partner were outside the door. She was holding onto the door, as to not let the duo inside, not that there wasn't anything to see, but she wouldn't like for them to enter and start wasting her and her girlfriend's time.

“ I wanted to apologize for my ignorance last night, you were right, the subject was delicate and I acted foolish to intervene on an important meeting and your personal life. For that I am sorry. ” The cyborg said bowing his head in respect as he let his hand go to his chest. And while Neon let himself be carried on by the apology act and the words he had practice before coming, as to not disappoint the older woman. DJ was quick to notice. . Tatiana had a smudge of lipstick across her lips and upper neck.

Even the top of her always perfect shirt was slightly pulled down and wrinkly.

“ Apology accepted, please I am in the middle of an interview about the Bernadotte situation- ” Before she could continue to talk, Neon barged into the room, surprising Tatiana and Barbara, who still was sitting, DJ also noted the journalist in there with very similar marks.

“ I actually have some ideas about that ! You said you needed a hacker ! " Tatiana as to not make the moment even more awkward than what it was for both her and the journalist, she let herself be sat on the chair.

Barbara now was genuinely intrigued by the cyborg's words, while DJ still looked at confusion at both women and their . . appearances and entire energy around them. Then he started to think, connecting the dots and . . 

“oh- ” That was all he could said as he looked at both women. He was about to say something to Neon when Barbara interrupted.

“ Wait, you are going to hack into the riot's TV network ? That's massive news ! ” Barbara seemed properly excited to get information from the veteran, but status stopped her.

“ Barbara, that information is confidential . . And it will only be spoken about, _in meetings_. ” She said, highlighting the last words in a threatening fashion, looking directly at the duo in front of her. “ Meanwhile, can you two please leave us ? We were in the middle of something important. ”

“ Alright, we will. .— oh ” That was when Neon noticed something before fulling backing away from the office desk, the journalist was wearing a ring. “ Barbara since when are you engaged ? ” The question made Supernova almost jump, as he looked at Tatiana, who was just hoping that Barbara wasn't going to just say any details.

“ Oh, Tatiana proposed to me a few months ago. ” The innocent smile, shattered the faces of Tatiana, Neon and Supernova.

“ Tatiana proposed. . . ? " Neon still trying to process that not only his question got answered but it was more than what he had hope for, started to feel as his radar slowed in motion.

“ Alright, I think that's enough catching up, DJ can you and Neon please leave ? ” Tatiana giving up already on not having her entire personal life thrown at his workers, was now laying defeated on her office chair, waving the duo to get out.

“ Yes ! ” And as he can, he manages to push the screen and himself out of the office. DJ was shocked by the news himself but . . did not care much for it in the first place.

Now with the office again to Tatiana and Barbara, the CEO gives out the loudest sigh.

“ I'm surprised they didn't know. . .” Barbara says, looking at Tatiana with a lifted brow.

“ I didn't tell them . . ” the older woman confesses, which takes the journalist back.

“ Why ? We didn't say it would be a secret. I mean . . you did tell them about us, right ? ”

“ I never saw the need to. ” The CEO confesses again. “ I just want some things to remain private, is that too hard ? ” With a hand on her hair, she brushes it back in frustration as the thought of there being any long term secret or privacy would be hard with these elites always wanting to know things from her.

“ I mean . . they are more than your workers, they are your friends, I would understand why they would want to know the five year old relationship you have. . ” Barbara states, and more than an analysis she's saying it as a fact, which Tatiana finds extremely bothering as it was both annoying and true.

[ . . . ]

Neon was still processing what had just happened as they exited the office, DJ just exhaling an ‘I knew it’. But however, as soon as the screen recovered, it also started to show a high positive attitude.

“ This feels like a successful mission soldier ! ” Neon finally starts to walk off into the corridor, confident in each step. “ We regained our trust in Tatiana by having the same information as everyone else ! ”

“ To be honest it is unnecessary information . . . ” DJ states, finally, saying it.

“ But ! Information none the less. We should spread it to other elites like . . oh ! Sayu. ” He said as he pointed at Sayu who was just walking off in the opposite direction.

“ Wouldn't this be to betray her trust ? ”

“ DJ, I started this to be equal to Eve, I can't be holding the information to myself and not let other's be the same too. ” Neon says, finishing any conversation that may have dared to spark with the DJ to now directly talk to Sayu.

“ Sayu ! Good afternoon. ”

“ Ah ! Good afternoon, Neon ! How are you finding your adventure of finding answers ? ” The idol questions comes very normal to Neon and he was about to answer it, but DJ interrupted with his own question.

“ How did you know what we were doing ? ”

“ You are very loud, and this building is very small ! Also Eve told us. ” And with a pose and another smile she closed her innocent sentence, making Neon's screen glitch.

“ Eve . . she who knows everything about everyone. . ugh. ” Neon could let himself be frustrated at the idea of Eve making fun of them, like she always did, but knowing he was the ‘messenger’ of information, he quickly regained his confidence again. “ Whatever, not like she knows the same as we— ”

“ Funny thing ! Eve also told me about Tatiana and Barbara, their love is so soft and sweet, I'm so happy for them and their future marriage ! ”

A silence followed . . Sayu was still as positive as always but Neon could only back away from where he came.

“ How did Eve tell you that ? ” DJ asked genuinely, not even thinking that someone like Sayu could hold a long conversation with someone like Eve.

“ I asked her to tell me until she did ! Which were 58 times ! ”

Ah- that makes sense . . .

DJ sighs as he follows on his partner, who's already gone, tired, and wondering why did he waste so much time in researching for answers if it all it took was just to annoy Eve into giving it to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was more focused on DJ/Neon than what I wanted but is fun to write them.
> 
> I'm sorry for not uploading this any sooner.  
> I was tired after the last fic I wrote, but I finally finished the last chapter of this one. Anything for this ship that doesn't get as much recognition if not at all.


End file.
